philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
DZRR-TV
This article is about the television station. For the radio station, see DZRR. D-3-ZO-TV, channel 3, is an owned-and-operated station of ABS-CBN Corporation in Baguio City. It operates as a sister to S+A relay station DWZO-TV and MOR Philippines radio station DZRR 103.1 MHz. The three stations share studios at the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center, #59 First Road, Quezon Hill Proper, Baguio City (relocated from the Lower Basement of CAP Building as the former address of the original station since the 2nd quarter of 2014), and transmitter facilities atop Mt. Sto. Tomas, Tuba, Benguet. Branded locally as ABS-CBN Baguio, the station currently serves as the network's regional broadcast hub for the whole North Luzon market consisting of the main Cordillera station, semi-satellites in Dagupan and Pampanga, and relays across Ilocandia, Cagayan Valley and most of Central LuzonCategory:ABS-CBN stations History Inception (1967-1972) DZRR-TV began existence in 1967 as DZRI-TV, the first television station in Northern Luzon. DZRI-TV was launched upon the merger of ABS-CBN's predecessors Alto Broadcasting System and Chronicle Broadcasting Network. The station began on VHF channel 10 with a transmitting power of 500 watts. At that time, it served as a sister to former AM station DZBC, which opened in 1964. In 1969, Channel 10 broadcasts the Seven Last Words from the Baguio Cathedral to viewers in Metro Manila and Pangasinan via microwave relay. This method was done prior to the introduction of the nationwide satellite broadast system. Martial Law era; move to channel 3 (1972-1986) When Martial Law was declared by then-President Ferdinand Marcos, which forced ABS-CBN to shut down under his crony, Roberto Benedicto, DZRI-TV was subsequently shut down in 1972. That became the final year of the station on the original channel 10 frequency. Eight years later, in 1980, VHF channel 10 was given to the newly-launched station DWZB-TV. While the closed network's intellectual unit was taken over by crony-owned Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation, Benedicto moved the station's VHF assignment from channel 10 to the current channel 3. Two years later, state-run Government Television (the foundation of the current People's Television Network) began broadcasting programs from Manila, as well as occasional local content, through channel 3; with the commercial BBC on its newly bought DWZM-TV channel 8, also a victim of the Marcos crackdown. ABS-CBN's revival; expansion across North Luzon (1986-present) In September 1986, months after ABS-CBN was reinstated as a result of the EDSA People Power Revolution's victory the past February, the network took back DZRI-TV in its current frequency. The former BBC, and GTV's successor Maharlika Broadcasting System were closed down and merged as the state-run PTV, now operating on the old BBC's channel 8 frequency. In 1987, DZRI-TV's own variation of ABS-CBN's Star Network ident, with a gold tri-ribbon channel 3 with a white star at the bottom tail, debuted. At that time, programming was scheduled differently until 1989, when channel 3 Baguio officially became a satellite relay of network flagship DWWX-TV Manila, allowing it to work at par with network programming; as well as becoming a hub for viewers in the Cordillera and Ilocos regions. On January 27, 1992, DZRI-TV was converted into an originating station in preparation for the launch of ABS-CBN's Regional Network Group division. At the same time, its call letters was renamed to DZRR-TV, adopting from the callsign of its sister FM station in the city. In November 27, 1995 TV Patrol Northern Luzon becomes the station flagship newscast opened its regional news department, and began producing its local TV Patrol newscast for Baguio and its surrounding regions. Channel 3 Baguio since then expanded its local programming influence to the Cordillera and later to Northern and Central Luzon, culminating in 2018 with the formation of the network's North Luzon super region with channel 3 Baguio as its main playout center. Digital television Digital channels UHF Channel 33 (587.143 MHz) Notes: *CINEMO!, YEY!, Knowledge Channel, and DZMM Teleradyo are exclusive channels to TV Plus, a digital set-top box manufactured by the network. *Kapamilya Box Office or KBO is accessible by texting activation on all mobile networks. Local programming DZRR-TV currently produces around 7 hours of local programming every weekday. As of mid-2018, the station does not produce nor distribute local content to its coverage area on weekends, with exceptions of major events held in the city. Current *Bagong Morning Kapamilya *Panagbenga Festival (yearly) *TV Patrol North Luzon Formerly-produced or distributed programs * Agri Tayo Dito * Baguio Diaries * Dateline Northern Luzon * Naimbag nga Morning Kapamilya * Northern Catch: Atin 'To! * MAG TV Na, Atin 'To! * TV Patrol Baguio * TV Patrol Northern Luzon Rebroadcasters DZRR-TV's programming is relayed to the following stations across the Cordillera, most of the Ilocos region, and Cagayan Valley Prior to its current 2018 cluster, TV-7 Laoag, TV-3 Tugegarao and TV-2 Isabela were formerly upgraded as originating stations in 1997. The Tuguegarao station, however, was closed down 2005 and later relayed its signal from Isabela. The three stations and their respective associated relays were altogether downgraded as relays of DZRR-TV in mid-2018, as part of ABS-CBN Regional's efforts to cope up with digitization. See also * List of ABS-CBN Corporation channels and stations References Category:ABS-CBN stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1967 Category:Television stations in Baguio Category:Digital television stations in the Philippines